Plans
by BrOkEnToYbOx
Summary: Gray always had a plan - whether it was for facing and enemy or just for a normal day, he was always prepared. But now, he had no plan, and that was the scariest thing ever.  Warning: Fluffy!


He was pacing. Back forth, back forth. He couldn't control them; he couldn't stop his nerves from clawing at his insides. He felt baking. Was it him or was it _really _hot in there? Sweat beaded on his forehead and he started to pant, his heart beating a mile a minute. He wrung his hands as he paced and chewed in his bottom lip. He flicked his gaze over to the clock that hung on the wall. Only 10 minutes until show time.

Gray had never been someone to be nervous or scared. He always had a plan and he always managed to keep himself under control – even when facing an enemy twice his strength. But now, there was no plan, he was completely alone without anything to fall back on. This was strange. He had never felt this way before. This occasion had just jumped to the top of his list for most nerve-wracking, terrifying events he had ever faced. It lay just above actually _proposing_.

Would she be angry if he ran? If he just left right then and there? Who was he kidding, of course she would be mad. Not to mention heartbroken, devastated and betrayed. No, he couldn't do that to her, it wasn't fair.

And plus, no matter how much the butterflies in his stomach might disagree, he did want to do this. Yes, he was nervous, but he was also excited and happy. Happy that now, he would finally be claiming the girl he loved as his.

Only five more minutes. God the time flew fast. Gray quickly straightened his tux and fixed his hair. He looked at his appearance in the mirror. It was reasonably presentable, apart from the sweat that covered his face, which he hurriedly wiped off. He heard his name echo through the hallways outside and knew that this was it, it was finally time.

He hurried through the hallways and then out into the garden beyond the Fairy Tail guild. Composing himself and trying to seem less nervous, he slowly walked down the blue carpet and up to the altar. Fairy Tail's guild master – who was conducting the ceremony – stood in the middle of the platform and he smiled encouragingly at Gray as the boy approached. Gray hesitantly smiled back and then took his place, breathing in and out slowly.

How he wished he had a plan. How he wished that he knew what was going to happen next, after this was over. But he didn't and that scared the hell out of him. He fiddled with the hem of his suit jacket and nervously straightened his navy tie.

Then, the music started to play and his breath hitched as he watched her slowly walk down the aisle, her white dress flowing behind her and the fabric complementing her figure. But Gray was paying more attention to her face – the fact that she seemed just as nervous as he comforted him a little, but he still wished that he knew what lay ahead for them both.

He had never been one to just wing it.

The master started to speak and the two fiancés faced each other, both their hearts beating fast in their chests. Gray felt as if his chest was going to burst, the pressure of his thumping hearts about ready to crack his ribs, breaking free of its bony constraints. He saw her mouth move as she said something and he realised that when she stopped, he too had started speaking. It assumed they were his vows, but the loud thump-thumping in his ears made it impossible for him to hear anything.

And then, the sound returned, just in time to hear two words drop from his bride's lips.

"I do"

Grays world slowed to a stop and his heartbeat calmed. The butterflies in his chest died away and all he could focus on was that moment. He could feel a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips and he gave into the gesture.

It was in that moment that he realised – realised that he no longer needed any plans, that nothing needed to be laid out for him anymore. In was in that moment that he realised, that he didn't care if he couldn't predict the future, because, she was really all he needed in life. And plus, he hadn't planned meeting her, right?

She was surprise, a very pleasant surprise. And, he decided that from then on, he life would be too.

"I do" He repeated when the master asked him the same question.

The girl in front of him smiled, happy tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Gray gently cupped her face with his hands and captured her lips with his. It wasn't a quick peck, nor was it a long kiss. But it was passionate and full of all his love and the promises of their future together. She placed her hands over his and the two slowly pulled away, resting their foreheads on each others.

"I love you, Gray" She whispered.

Gray smiled.

"I love you too, Juvia."

* * *

><p><strong>While contemplating chapter 12 of my story 'Shrouded in Shadows' I came up with this mushy - and I mean mushy - oneshot for Gray and Juvia :)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
